A Little Lemur Told Me
by kasplosion
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots/short stories ranging from the simplest of subjects to the strangest of all.
1. Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Doormat: **Hello and welcome to this litle collection! This is just a set of idea that called to me. It's nice to have topics other than humor and Sokka. -cough- Don't expect a weekly update or anything. Sit back, relax, and read.

**Summary:** Just friends--nothing more, but nothing less.  
**A/N:** I'm sure somebody has already done this. But I had to write it. This is all over the place, but I think it reflects Toph and her thought process.

Disclaimer: Avatar is an obsession—nothing more, but nothing less.

//\\

_Nothing More, Nothing Less_

Toph wasn't an ignorant girl, far from it. She knew they were something more—more than what she meant to him—she knew. She knew his infamous past that he would not allow history to repeat. There was always a flicker of hope that burned inside her, which could never be blown out. She could not see affection, but she could feel it.

Her blind eyes somehow saw the passion passed through their lips. She didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted in his love life—and so could she. Toph was allowed one insignificant, childish crush in her childhood, wasn't she? Something told her the ways things were going between him and the other girl left no hope. Was there any in the first place?

His sarcastic comments and try-too-hard jokes always appealed to her. He was smart, sweet, funny, caring… No wonder there were so many girls on his tail. It's hard to believe he's settled with just one. His traits and hers are what balanced their friendship. They laughed at each other, found faults in themselves, and helped in the most crucial ways. In two words: best friends.

The day finally came when there was hope for her, but less faith for him.

The princess had clearly stated that she—the prisoner—had lost hope of her own. Was she okay? Where was she? He demanded answers, unfortunately never getting them. He cared so much for her—up to the point of risking their Plan B. She heard it in his voice, determination, anger, and love. Would she ever hear that voice directed to her? Definitely not.

He supported her with undying care and compassion. Whereas he only gave minor comments and encouraging words to her. It didn't matter. Wherever the adventure would take them, he would always be there for her. Just as friends—nothing more, but nothing less.


	2. Identity

**Summary:** A symbol. An icon. My identity.  
**A/N:** Did you know that when Aang was disguised in the Fire Nation School's uniform, that the headband's symbol (a triangle) is pointed/rotated like Aang's arrow would be? I figured that out after watching The Headband ten times. Anyways, I got this idea after re-watching Sokka's Master.

Disclaimer: A statement. A fact. The undeniable truth. I do not own Avatar.

//\\

_Identity_

What was he supposed to do? Walk around the Fire Nation, his tattoo screaming I'm the Avatar? He needed to take precautions; the headband was safe, for the entire gang. Of course the arrow was special! It symbolized his dedication and hard work towards his art. It represented him trusting the air with all his life.

At first, he was upset. Who wants hide their face behind a mask? A headband, no better. He wanted to be proud of whom he was and everything he stands for. You're not a hero if you fail. If you hide from danger. If you cannot stand steadfast between fear and pain. If you hurt everyone you hold close. There is no pride behind a disguise.

He soon realized that there is no shame in defeat. Pull yourself together and try again. No matter how long it takes; no matter how dangerous the path may seem; no matter the risk, there's always a possibility of hope. Even behind a different identity.


	3. Legacy

**Summary**: "I knew this day would come…"  
**A/N**: Just something I thought a lot about after re-watching the Siege of the North.

Disclaimer: Newsflash! I do not own Avatar! Finally, I made the news! I knew this day would come!

//\\

_Legacy_

"I knew this day would come…"

I knew it would be this day from the second I laid eyes on the soot. The Fire Nation would bombard us with all sorts of attacks. The moon and the ocean spirits would be our only chance of survival.

I knew she wasn't marrying out of her free will. She knew how important it was and she was not going to back away from her duties. I knew she had a connection with the foreigner. He loved her more than her suitor ever would. I could tell she longed to be something more than friends with the boy, but reluctantly restrained herself—the betrothal necklace was a leash.

The weeks before the siege, the two of them were inseparable spending hours on end together. Behind his foolish and clumsy outer shell, there was a layer of strength and unconditional love. And then there was her husband-to-be; strong and potentially the best match for her, but did he really love her? There was nothing more she wanted than to cancel her wedding and be with the one she truly loved.

I cared for her and I knew destiny was going to call for her. It was the unbearable truth. She would not be here tomorrow, or the day after that. I ordered him to protect her from any physical harm. There was no way she could escape from her destiny. At least her last breaths would be spent with the one she would undyingly miss.

I knew this day would come. I knew she would keep her duty to not only her people, but the entire world. I know it was not an easy choice to give up her home, her life, her love.

The legacy of the moon spirit is one of great bravery and beauty. She lives on, giving life to everything, and she will be remembered. She was—and always will be—a hero.


	4. Dawn

**Summary:** Was there anything besides Makapu?  
**A/N:** My Language Arts teacher assigned my class a "Create Your Own Charater" type of thing. I was expected to write a detailed description, some background information, and a one paragraph short story. I am showing you only the description and story part. Only because I'm planning on making this little assignment into a fanfiction. Hehehe. Yep, so please tell me what you think.

//\\

_Dawn_

She sat there atop the rooftop, her hazel eyes taking in the summer day. Her long brown hair was pulled into two ponytails trailing down her back. The purple and yellow clothing she was wearing stood out like a sore thumb compared to the brick tiles of the roof. The lavender knee-length skirt wrapped around her waist snuggly with her long legs pulled into her chest. A purple shirt pressed against her body. A yellow Earth Kingdom symbol was printed in the center of the cloth. The pair of dainty purple shoes she wears creates a tapping noise against the rooftop. The warm summer breeze whiped the few strands of her hair; she tucked them behind her ear and smiled up at the clear blue sky.

The summer sun hung in the clear blue sky, giving off its unbearable heat. Her brown eyes once again found themselves gazing into the horizon. For a long while, she stared, her eyes looking distant and her expression thoughtful. In the life she had only just begun, she longed for something to happen. Not selling eccentric fruit. Not discovering a colorful bird. Not listening to the same fortune over and over again. Something worth living for. An epic quest to uncover a series of long lost caves . A fantastical adventure faced with horrific monsters and a dashing young hero. Anything. 

Still fixated on the horizon, her eyes spotted a large shadow flying out from the distance. As it glided through the sky, it grew bigger with each passing second. Her eyes widen and immediately she jumped gracefully off the rooftop, grabbing onto a nearby sturdy tree branch. She swung herself to the grass and ran into the village, a hopeful expression plastered on her face.


	5. Perfection

**Summary:** There isn't a thing such as a perfect person—no matter how much you think you are.  
**A/N:** Funny how this idea popped into my head during my social studies class... I don't even think we were any where near this subject. oO It took me awhile to complete this, it was very hard. I need to brush up on writing about the Fire Nation crew. T.T Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I love the support! Hehehehe...

Disclaimer: I am not perfect. If I was, Avatar would belong to me and Jessie Flower would be on my speed dial.

//\\

_Perfection_

"_I guess you wouldn't understand__would you, Azula. __Because you're just so perfect."_

"_Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care.__My own mother...__thought I was a monster… She was right, of course, but it still hurt."_

I am a firebending prodigy. The daughter every parent wants. The girl everyone wants to befriend. Not to mention royalty. In a word I'm perfect.

For fourteen years I have been stuck in the Fire Nation, either in the Palace or at a school of all girls. Of course I had some experience with boys… my failure of a brother. Other than that, dating, playing, or even talking to boys was foreign. It didn't bother me. I was the most popular girl at school. Beautiful, smart, agile…

I'm perfectly content with who I am and how unbelievably flawless I am. Sure, I've got at least a hundred targets on my back, from peasants who want revenge. Sure, there's the fact that I have only two friends. Sure, I have been living a life compressed in a few buildings. Sure, my mother thought I was a cruel girl and the only reason we talked was to agree on a punishment for me. Sure, I never had any advice on the subject of boys. Sure… I was jealous…

My best friend, a circus freak, attracts more guys than me, princess of the Fire Nation. Is that even possible? She said it herself; I'm the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world, so how can this be happening? I get insanely close to a guy and he's running half way to the Earth Kingdom before I can even lean into his arms for a second time…

Maybe I come on too strong. Maybe I should cut down the lightning a bit. Maybe I should stop being so overpowering!

No. No, it's not me. It's them. All those boys at that stupid party. All the boys living like jerks in the world. It's them. There's something wrong with them! They don't like me. Or my talents! Who cares? I'm perfect the way I am right now. I don't need anything to complete me. That's already been done.


	6. Stealing is Caring

**Summary:** To care is to share… and/or steal.  
**A/N:** Whoot! I decided to compete in Twilight Rose2's contest!

Requirements/Rules-  
Theme: The gaang visits a carnival-type thing  
No slash  
Oneshot or multichaptered  
Side pairings must be mentioned  
Tokka and Zutara (and/or Zuko/Katara/Aang)  
AU being acceptable

This is my first experience with something of this genre… if you can call it that. It would be helpful and awesome of you to give me feedback. Thanks! (psst, I do not ship Zutara.)

Disclaimer: The owners of Avatar care a lot about their fans, so they should share the ownership! ... Or I could try and steal Avatar and keep it all to myself.

_Stealing is Caring_

There were posters taped to walls, sheets of paper tacked onto the bulletin boards, and flyers gliding through the air for the entire month. It had been very well publicized that the bi-annual fair had arrived once again. Families and friends looked forward to the sweet treats and famous rides and quality fun-time they could all spend together. After all, amusement parks caused amusement… in more than one way.

A group of five stepped onto the festival's grounds as the sun had just set. They stood within feet of the entrance surrounded by tied balloons and fancy streamers. Colorful lights twinkled on top of pillars and posts and children screaming and giggling rang in their ears quite clearly. The aroma of cotton candy lured the friends inside of the carnival.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Aang gaped astonished at the size of the fair. Coasters stretched from one end to the other, while smaller rides zoomed into motion in between. Food stands and carts stood on either side of the grounds and amusement games attracted the eyes of the young and old.

"We're gonna be busy tonight!" Sokka replied making eye contact with the many delicious looking treats.

"Not to mention tired," Zuko added, clearly uninterested with the fair.

"At least we'll have some fun!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go on-," Aang began before being attacked by ten or so head-over-heals fan girls. "Meep! Aurgh!" he managed through the unbreakable hugs.

"To the ferris wheel!" one of the girls screamed. The group latched onto the adolescent and headed towards the giant wheel while his friends followed him laughing.

Katara weaved her arm through Zuko's and pulled him towards the ride. The couple rushed after Aang and his fans while Sokka was about to catch up with them.

"Good luck with that," Toph called after them, rooted to the ground. "I'll just sit over there." She pointed at a lonely bench in the corner of all the busy bodies. Social gatherings really were not her "thing." Who wanted to be stuck in the middle of a sweaty guy and an overbearingly loud tween-aged girl? Not Toph, that's for sure. She started to walk towards the bench when someone grasped her wrist.

"Toph, c'mon!" Sokka whined from his place attached to her arm. "You could see the whole fair…," he trailed off realizing he had overlooked one very important fact. His blue eyes gazed into her distant milky green ones.

He stole a look at his friend, from the soles of her tattered shoes to her faded jeans to her light-weight sweater and then finally her face covered in long bangs and disguised in a frown. Her lips were chapped and her ebony hair was collected in its normal bun. He imagined himself; worn out shoes, old jeans, and a nice sweater. His lips widened into a grin and his hair tied into its famous wolf-tail.

"Why don't you want to ride the ferris wheel, Toph?" he asked, loosening his grip on her arm.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I can't see up there!" she retorted, slipping through his fingers and stomping on the dirt. Ferris wheels were towering rides that circled continuously about amusement parks. They did not do much good to Toph, she would sit on the cool metal seat and be blind for a few minutes and she would step off onto solid ground. She was not missing anything.

Sokka decided to let her be, but before leaving, "At least wait for me nearby! There are plenty of benches over there!" He did not leave time for her to respond, tugging her in the direction of the attraction. She followed, trudging through the masses of people with out argument.

Toph sensed a giant machine pumping riders into the sky and bringing them back slowly in a circle. This was the ferris wheel. It did not seem so bad, but she her mind was unwilling to change. Sokka lead her to a bench and made her promise to sit there until the ride was over. She nodded and felt her friend run off into the crowd. He seated himself on one of the cars and that was the last thing Toph sensed of his.

She dug into her pockets for any extra cash she might have. If she was going to wait, she was not going to wait with an empty stomach. Toph found a few bills and coins stashed away; just enough to buy her goody. A sigh mixed with a groan escaped her mouth. What was the point of being the daughter of a wealthy business man if you do not keep wads of money with you? Toph would just have to make due with what she had.

The soles of her shoes were thin making it easy for her to see. She saw a cart strolling by and waved her arm in the air, catching the vendor's attention. Toph held her money tightly and walked towards the treats. As she came closer, she stole a whiff of the delicious smells relaxing on the many shelves the cart held.

"What'd ya like?" the vendor asked in a peppy tone.

Toph circled the cart a few times before settling on the one of her favorite delicacies. She pointed to one of the lower trays, "A piece of toffee."

The seller snapped a slice of the caramelized sugar and wrapped it in a napkin. "That'll be two dollars."

Toph handed him the money without making a big fuss in exchange for her piece of toffee. She stuffed the rest of her spare change deep inside her pocket; she was not going to be using it later tonight. The prices at carnivals are outrageous; there was no way she was going to find a sweet deal to buy a corn dog for a dollar and forty-three cents.

Biting off a piece of her sweet treat, she relaxed on the bench once again. The ferris wheel's cars began to move into the say and back down again.

She sat alone, eating her toffee for awhile as the ride kept on going. Sokka would call out to her and she would wave back. The ride regulator finally called out for the last circle. It must have been at least ten minutes Toph had been bored out of her mind. She tossed the napkin away and started towards the giant wheel.

The music emitting from hidden speakers abruptly stopped as well as the ride. The knobs, bolts, and mechanisms meshed together and caused the attraction to come to a halt. Toph could hear girls cry out and angry riders yell. One particular outburst reached for her.

"Whoo! Toph! I'm at the top!" she recognized the voice as her friend's. "Haha! You look like a little spec from up here! I should have brought my camera. Whoa! This seat rocks!" Toph imagined Sokka swaying the bench back and forth; she could hear the metal seat screeching against the hinges.

"This is more fun than the usual ride!" he continued to exclaim.

"Shut up, looser!" a voice yelled, directing his comment towards Sokka.

"Who're you calling a looser, jerk?" Sokka retorted. "I am no way a loo— Aahh!" The swaying suddenly came to a stop and Sokka almost flew out of his spot.

A bunch a laughing and snickering followed as Sokka sunk into his seat, red in the face.

"Sorry, folks!" the regulator called. "Just a few technicalities! It'll just be a moment."

Toph leaned against one of the rides poles, waiting for her friends to return. More bickering was conversed and more swaying entertained carnival goers.

The wheel began to turn once more and cheers erupted from its riders. Its slow motion changed to a fast one. It circled in uncontrollable speed as the cheers changed to cries. The ride was just a round blur.

Katara shut her eyes tightly and held on to Zuko just as tight. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in comfort and protection.

The regulator pulled at a leaver and the wheel came to a screeching stop. Toph could hear the pants and gasps huffing from its passengers as they emerged from their carts. She felt Sokka run over to her.

"Oh man, Toph! You should've came with me!" he said in an excited tone as well as out of breath. "That was funnest ride I have ever ridden!"

Toph snickered at his bad grammar and started to walk off. He followed her, a bounce in his step.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" he questioned, spotting all the other fun activities.

"Whatever," she responded, clearly not wanting to be there.

Sokka's brows furrowed in thought. _What could make Toph happy? _he asked himself. His eyes searched the fair for anything that might attract his friend. He caught sight of a rectangular tank filled with water and a bench, to the side a target was attached. His face brightened and forced Toph in the direction of the tank.

"What're you doing, Ponytail?" she asked from behind him. He steered her deep into the carnival.

"I think you'll love this, Toph!" he said. "It's one of those hit-the-target-with-a-ball-and-the-guy-in-the-tank-falls-in-the-water games! You could win a coupon to one of the food stands; anything you want!"

Toph hesitated at first. If she won—which she was confident of—she would end up giving the free food to Sokka. She did not have any money anyways. _What have I got to loose?_

"Alright," she agreed. "But you gotta pay. I'm broke."

"No problem!" His hand whipped out his wallet in seconds. He handed the man that was operating the carnival game a five dollar bill. In exchange, Sokka received three softballs. A teenaged boy was called over to take his place on the bench in the tank as Toph swiped one ball from Sokka's hands.

She positioned herself directly in front of the target and wound up her arm as if pitching for a baseball game. She did not doubt for a second that her footing or her aim could be off. Her grip on the softball was released and sent into mid-air.

At that second, it hit the ground. The ball fell to the dirt carpet in a rush, sliding against the clear tank.

"What happened?!" Toph yelled infuriated. She was going to hit the target, but something had interfered.

"I think a ball from another game hit yours, Toph," Sokka explained, picking up a smaller ball that had landed near by. He tossed it to a kid who had run over. "Can you give her another chance?"

"Sorry, little lady," the instructor said. "We be giving away our prizes willy nilly all night. There're only a few left. You gotta just throw yer last two."

This did not faze Toph; she was still confident in her skills. She grabbed her second ball. She focused all her energy on winning. She stretched out her arm, navigating this little map. The target had not moved and if she threw the ball perfectly, it would make contact. She was so engrossed on her aim, that the fast moving mob has escaped her senses.

Just as she was about to discharge the ball, a group of girls came running. They ran through Toph's pitch arms flailing. The ball went flying, being engulfed by the girls.

"Aangy, slow down!" one screamed.

The blind girl's eyebrows furrowed. Twinkle Toes was the reason she had lost her second chance?! "I'll get him for this," she growled under her breath.

The fan girls left nothing but a small dust cloud.

"Whoa, talk about coincidental!" Sokka gaped, looking after the fleeing bald boy. "Looks like you got one more ball, Toph. Make it count or else the loss of free food will forever haunt your mind. No pressure!" he teased playfully.

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes and snatched her last softball. This time nothing was going to get in her way. No misaimed balls. No crazy fan girls. No distractions. Her arm reached out like she was going to throw the ball, but it returned back to her side. Her self-confidence has lowered. _What if a bird flies by? What if there's a death defying scream? What if--. _Since when had she become so jittery? Since someone had wrapped their arms around her.

She sensed Sokka's familiar vibrations enveloping her. One arm reached out to her hand that held the ball while the other was clasped lightly onto her shoulder. His chest was pressed against her back. Toph could feel his breath nearly on her face.

"Sokka, What're you doing?" she breathed angrily and embarrassed. She tried her best to keep away the pink tint from her cheeks.

"Making sure you win me food," he replied softly. What was this—a twisted soap opera revolving around free coupons? Was he serious? Could he really say something that obnoxious in a caring tone?

Toph stole a small, barely noticeable snuggle into his warmth. She did not argue with him, waiting for him to guide her to victory. Their arms swung as one in an underhand serve. She released the ball from her grasp and it soared perfectly through the air. The two friends were rooted their spots, both waiting somewhat patiently.

It was as if time slowed. Toph felt Sokka's hands dribbling water onto her arm; he was breathing in short breaths; his steady heartbeat changed to a fast-paced thumping. Since when had _he _become some jumpy? Maybe since he had wrapped his best friend in somewhat of a hug.

The softball rammed into the bulls eye spot on. The bench fell and the teenager splashed into the small pool of water as bells rang. Sokka was still holding onto Toph when the carnvival man cleared his throat.

"Your food coupon, young lady," he coughed. His outstretched arm held a small piece of paper. Toph immediately snapped out of the little scene and swiped the coupon. She stormed off into the crowd, as her friend followed her obediently.

"What was that all about?" she inquired harshly, pushing past the people.

"I just wanted you to win!" Sokka replied, trying hard to keep up with her. "It looked like another interference was gonna, you know, interfere!"

"I had that! There were no girls running past, no random balls flying in the air, but there was you!" Toph scolded. The two had made it out of the crowd and into a nice clearing. They were silent for a moment, but she decided to break it by handing him the paper. He hugged her briefly before running off to the back of a line of people.

Toph settled herself on a nearby bench, waiting for her food-crazed friend to return.

L I N E H E R E

Katara and Zuko walked hand in hand down one of the hectic carnival aisles. In their eyes, everything was perfect. The moon's light and the bright lampposts shone on her face just right. Her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean and she carried the aroma of a sea breeze. Her features were beyond mesmerizing as he gazed down on her. He unclasped their hands, replacing the bond with an arm around her waist.

She leaned against his strong body, stealing a whiff of scent. It smelled of sweet ash. He had fallen into a pit of cotton candy trying to win her a giant stuffed animal. The familiar odor of smoke from the usual work he had been doing at the glass blowing shop had faded away. He led her down the outdoor hallway, a small smile skating across both of their faces.

Katara scanned the fair; it was nowhere near to being closed down for the night. Younger kids skipped past as old folks laughed and reminisced. She spotted one of her favorite rides, the Tilt-a-Whirl. Her eyes bounced with joy, grabbing hold of her boyfriend's hand. He did not bother asking where she was taking him; Zuko had spotted the attraction as well.

As the couple approached the entrance, they discovered there was only one car left—another pair of feet made the same discovery. Katara made eye contact with the all smiles girl and her sensitive looking companion. The girl understood what it meant: first one to the ticket booth wins the car.

Zuko's hand was squeezed half to death as his girlfriend dragged him towards the conductor. The smiley girl looked like she was holding just as tight to her boyfriend. Katara pushed past people politely, _How is that even possible? _Zuko wondered. Within seconds, the couple arrived at the booth, handing their last tickets to the man. The other couple was rejected at the gate, but they did not look too broken down.

Katara weaved her way through the other cars and seated herself in one that was in the shape of a papaya. Zuko settled himself next to her, strapping in the long seat belt. The conductor came around to fasten the safety bars and the ride quickly began to move.

The girl threw her arms in the air as the boy kept to himself, although enjoying the fun. The papaya car zoomed faster and faster in a circular motion, passing many of the other cars. At the incredible speed, Katara and Zuko began to shift farther away from each other in the car. She felt an exhilarated smile creeping up her face.

The papaya took a sudden change in direction, as did the two lovers. Her arms retreated back to her sides in fright and she slid over to his side. Katara gasped at the sudden rotation, but snuggled in closer to Zuko. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders resting his head on hers.

L I N E H E R E

Sokka returned with a half eaten pretzel. He seated himself next Toph, taking another bite. She folded her arms annoyed.

Seeing this, he asked, "You want some?"

She shook her head, leaving out a sarcastic comment, a rude one, or a mixture of both. Her frown deepened, while he was savoring the salty taste of the pretzel. And for the second time that night, Sokka racked his brain for anything that could make Toph enjoy the amusement park. _There was the ferris wheel... Oh wait_... He struck down that idea. After a few moments of silence, brilliance struck the thinking teenager.

"I got it!" he announced, jumping from his spot on the bench. He wiped his salty fingers and grabbed hold of the blind girl.

"Sokka, I'm not in the mood to wait in a line with you," Toph argued.

"We're not getting food," he replied.

"Then, where are you taking me?"

"The photo booth…," he murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Toph to catch it.

She immediately, stopped in her tracks, willing Sokka to literally drag her. She disliked picture taking more than ferris wheels. The camera would snap, the picture would develop, and she could not even see it. What was the point? Sokka continued to steer her through the people and towards a photo booth.

Once the two arrived at the booth, Toph began to whine.

"I seriously do not want to do this, Ponytail," she started. "What am I gonna do with a piece of paper I can't even see?! I'll just be goin—."

"But, you'll have the memory of tonight forever!" he interrupted.

"I already have it implanted in my brain."

"You'll have the picture for proof."

"I don't need a stupid pict—."

"Do it for me?"

This struck Toph off guard and as completely unexpected. _Snoozles has a weird way of asking for stuff. _Reluctantly, she stepped into the photo booth. She felt his heart beat rise and she could practically see the smile on his face. Her own heart felt warmer.

Toph sat down on the cool bench and Sokka slipped the fee in the slot.

"Okay, it's gonna take four pictures," he informed her, sitting down. "When you hear the click, at least try to look like you're having a good time."

For a short while, the two leaned against the back of the booth. A clicking sound emitted from the small camera, and Toph took it as a sign to get ready for the shot.

She smiled. This night had turned out to be something. _SNAP! _Sure there was waiting for her crazy friend on the broke down ferris wheel. And messing up completely on the water-target game. And Sokka "helping" her to win the free food. And waiting even more for this suggestion. Toph had a good night.

For the second time, the camera snapped. As it clicked, Sokka leaned towards his friend, stealing a kiss right upon her cheek. Warm lips stayed there for the shortest time and quickly returned to its rightful owner. Realizing this, Toph's face turned to a bright red—as well as the kisser's. The third picture saved two teenagers trying to cover their flushed faces.

Almost as quick as it appeared, the blush vanished. A mischievous smile replaced it. Toph reached over her friend's body, as if to hug him. Sokka was about to embrace her, but was rejected when he realized _her _plan. She stole his wallet from his pocket and ran off. His jaw dropped open, but a grin crept onto his face. The last picture snapped, saving the memory of a blind girl as just a blur and a teenaged boy reaching out as if to grab her.

Sokka stepped out of the photo booth, scanning the carnival for Toph's small body. Before rushing off, he stole the two slips of paper, four pictures each. He stuffed them in his pocket, where his wallet once was, and sprinted into the small crowd in search of the bandit.


End file.
